Titans of the Caribbean
by Angel K.D
Summary: A rogue pirate, the Governor's daughter, and a simple blacksmith. Adventure across the ocean, true love, deception, and a curse. Savvy? AU, moviefic RR,RS,BBS, and more. Hold on mates.
1. Dreaming a Memory

**Author's Note: **Well, this is one of the more interesting/fun projects. It's not as serious as some of my others, and it doesn't require ridiculous amounts of research. So therefore, with minimal work and a bit of research the fic should go smoothly. Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Take note: some things have of course been changed to make the story into my Teen Titans version-so not everything will be exactly like the movie. Let's see, it's also worth mentioning that while I am a fan of the movies, I only own the second one. So as this is based on the first, I can only do my best to make sure it's as accurate as possible.

**Warnings: **Use of alcohol, some slight sexual situations, violence, mild gore, and mature themes.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Teen Titans, which is property of DC Comics, or Pirates of the Caribbean. I own nothing but the idea to morph the two into one, and you know what? I might not even own that…man this is depressing…

Oh yeah, casting. Here ya go!

Jack Sparrow: Raven Trigon (Raven)

Will Turner: Richard Wayne (Robin)

Elizabeth Swann: Korianna Evans (Starfire)

Norrington: Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)

Gov. Swann: Galfore Evans (Galfore)

Gibbs: Victor Stone (Cyborg)

That's it for this chapter. The rest will be listed at the beginning of the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Dreaming a Memory

It was morning. Their ship glided through the thick fog like a sword cutting back the thickest of webs, brushing tendrils aside as they went their way. The sun had already risen, yet still struggled to shine through the gray mist. Thick air hung all around, making everything seem heavy, disorienting, and dreamlike. Or so it was, until an elegant voice, young and full of hope, rang throughout the area.

"…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

The voice belonged to a slender figure, small in stature and filled out with a flowing dress. Pale skin shone against the dark wood of the ship, the hands leading up to arms encased in a lovely lavender silk. The pale arms led to delicate shoulders and a swan like neck, ending in a pretty, heart-shaped face.

" We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

Ruby red hair fell in perfected curls around her head, gently brushing her collar and shoulders with every movement. Pink lips formed like Cupid's bow opened and closed with the words sung, while dark auburn lashes remained closed in concentration.

" Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" a hand laid itself on her petite shoulder, startling her as well as causing brilliant emerald eyes to fly open and quickly look up. Yet just as quickly she relaxed. When the hand had removed itself, Korianna Evans continued to give her undivided attention to its owner.

A young man, a bit older than she, looked down at her with gentle chastisement in his eyes. His name was Stone. Well, that was his last name. She didn't know his first. He had dark skin, with guarded brown eyes. She'd known him only a few months, and while she usually spoke to others avidly to get to know them more, she knew nothing about him now that she didn't know when they first met. He kept to himself mainly, never speaking unless spoken to for the most part. Only a few times had she managed to engage him in any sort of conversation, but for him to come up and speak to her-something must be wrong.

When he spoke, it was with an eerie whisper, soft and cautious as though to make too loud a noise was sin. " Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

Pirates. Yes, that term alone was enough to install fear in most men. The scourge of the waters she'd heard a maid say once. She'd always wondered though, what was it that made them so hated? They broke the law, yes, but weren't they just trying to survive in this world, the same as everyone else? Of course, she'd never voiced these thoughts to anyone other than herself and the wildflowers she sometimes went to pick alone in the fields. Surely, if her father ever heard her utter opinions that could be considered treasonous, he'd never forgive it.

A new voice was heard. "Mr. Stone that will do!"

Both turned towards the newcomer. Lieutenant Logan stood behind them, squaring his shoulders and giving off an air of superiority. Now, Lt. Garfield Logan was to say the least interesting. Fresh in his career, he was already sailing with her father, an experienced and decorated officer as well as Governor of their settlement-Port Royal of Tamaran. He usually accompanied her father on trips such as this, where political endeavors required support and strength. Personally, she always wondered why he had to come along; surely her father could handle these things on his own. Some called Logan proud, but she called him arrogant and snobby.

Stone opened his mouth to explain. " She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

The Lieutenant sneered haughtily. " Consider them marked. Be on your way."

To her right Stone only sighed. " Aye Sir." But it seemed he couldn't help adding his own two cents as he began his exit. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one." He muttered.

Korianna could see that Logan was about to reprimand him sharply, so she jumped into the conversation before he could speak.

" I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

With those words, both men spun to look at the young girl with slight shock. It was the Lieutenant that recovered first, setting a scowl on his tanned features and furrowing his dark green brows. " Think again, Miss Evans. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop." The man said with conviction.

Korianna, in all her innocence, knew not what he meant by the short drop and sudden stop. Her father never really discussed any of the less-than-pleasant details of life with her. Really, the only way she learned anything of the world outside the manor's walls was by listening to the maids chatter as they worked around her. Confused, she looked to the Stone boy, who'd stopped after her statement and had yet to leave as Mr. Logan had ordered.

Upon her first meeting with the dark youth, she'd picked up on many things, and one of them was the raw knowledge that seemed to swirl around him. It seemed as though in spite of his youth, he'd seen more than most people his age, and was in tune to all the harsher realities whereas she was not. It was natural that he should know these things of course, so surely he could tell her what the Lieutenant had meant.

Catching her eye, he informed her promptly. Miming with his hands, he pretended to tie a knot in what was likely a rope, and putting the loop around his neck, pulled it harshly upwards.

' Oh…_oh._' Korianna wasn't sheltered enough not to know what that meant. Hanging. The fate of all pirates and other lawbreakers was the hangman's noose. She'd heard her mother's maid talking of it once, before her mother had passed away. How with a cold heart the men had set the rope around a young boy's neck and pulled the lever, leaving him to fall and break his neck when the rope jerked tight. What a grisly end. Korianna hoped she'd never come to see a hanging as anything but cruel and unusual. Was it possible for a pirate's executioner to be more monstrous than the pirate himself?

" Lieutenant Logan, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

To her amusement, Logan grimaced before turning to address the man who'd spoken to him. " My apologies, Governor Evans."

" Actually," Korianna piped up, "I find it all fascinating."

Her father just looked at her with a practiced patience. " Yes, that's what concerns me."

Governor Galfore Evans was an imposing man. Tall in stature, he looked every bit capable of ruling a settlement, and he did so well. His skin was pale, like hers, and the hair of his beard- the rest was hidden beneath the white wig, was dark auburn. It reached down to the middle of his chest, where a ribbon neatly held it. His presence was powerful, and radiated strength, poise, and intelligence. One wouldn't make the venture of him being such a soft individual at heart, but his daughter and those who'd witnessed their encounters knew different.

Korianna gazed up into those green eyes, the same ones she herself had, and smiled gently. Ever since her mother had…died, her father had done his best to spend much time with her and give her everything she needed to be happy. He truly was a good father.

Her father gave her a caring smile before nodding his acknowledgement, and then motioned for Lt. Logan to follow him back to the bridge, obviously to discuss some matters of importance.

This didn't bother Korianna though; she simply returned the smile before leaning against the starboard side of the ship and gazing out into the mist, contemplating in detail her thoughts of the journey thus far. Or at least, that was what she had planned to do.

Instead of the vast nothingness she'd been staring at since she'd emerged from her cabin this morning, an object afloat in the water caught her eye. Leaning a bit further over the railing, she recognized it as a yellow parasol.

' Strange, what is something like that doing all the way out in the middle of the ocean? Perhaps some unfortunate lady had lost it earlier?' It could've happened, but for some reason her mind refused to accept that.

She kept her eyes trained on the puzzling item while she contemplated its origin. What other reason would a lady's parasol have for being this far from land? It was at that moment her mind registered something else, a strange odor permitting the area. 'How odd, it almost smells like…smoke.'

Korianna swept her gaze over the water, looking for anything else that might be accompanying her discovery. If nothing else, she'd have one more thing to ponder one the voyage back home. Her hopes were rewarded when her emerald gaze spotted another floating object. This however, was not a parasol. It was a boy! A boy lay out on a broad shank of wood!

Excitement flooded her and before she could stop herself, she shouted to her father and Lt. Logan. " Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Both the men stood at attention immediately, the Governor rushing to the railing while the Lieutenant shouted orders to his men. " Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."

In seconds the deck was alive with sailors, all of which worked in an organized manner to haul the boy out of the water. Obviously, his weight was slight, and with no effort they accomplished this. Water fell off him in rivers, soaking the wood beneath him and the Lieutenants pants as he knelt to check him. Nearby, Korianna waited with barely a breath escaping her. Oh, it would be terrible if he were to be…

" He's still breathing."

She let out a breath. Thank the gods he was alive.

Her joy was short-lived however. The Stone boy had run over with the shouting, and it was his voice that stilled the happiness in her. " Arel, mother of Trigon!"

This boy was obviously lucky. Before the entire crew lay the remains of a ship. What was once a proud, gliding merchant ship was nothing but wreckage and burning remains. Well, that answered her question of where the strange smell had come from.

Who could've done this? Korianna looked to her father for an answer, and found the same shock on his face that surely was on hers.

" What happened here?" the Governor questioned.

It was the Lieutenant that answered him. " It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Was it just she, or was there something they weren't saying yet nonetheless it was there?

Stone scoffed at Logan's words, and keeping his sight on the wreckage, spoke with a firm tone. " A lot of good it did them." At this part of the crew turned to look at the young man and he them. Brown eyes narrowed in a calculated manner. " Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." He spat.

Governor Evans, trying to appear settled and not upset, simply shook his head at the lad. " There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

Though some were skeptical, the Lieutenant had had enough stalling and leapt into action. " Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

The sailors rushed to complete the orders, preparing the boats to row out and scout for survivors. " Heave to!" One man shouts, and with a slap a boat hit the water.

In all the excitement, Korianna simply stood by her father so as not to get lost in the fray, and waited for his instructions. She was not disappointed.

" Korianna, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

His daughter simply nodded and walked over to the prone figure lying on the cot, out of the way of the sailors' feet. Kneeling by him, she gently brushed some hair from his face and took a good look at him.

Despite his cold appearance, the boy's skin was tanned and warm. Jet-black hair fell in soft spikes around his head, contrasting with the white shirt he wore. Grey pants clung to him like a second skin, ending at his calves. He wore no socks, nor shoes. 'Poor boy…'

She thought.

Retrieving a blanket, she set it over him in the hope he'd warm up somewhat. Next she noticed his face. This boy looked to be about her age, but that was where the similarities ended. His expression was not peaceful in sleep, but weary. Like he'd been through so much, and bore the mental as well as emotional marks of a very long and painful past. Korianna wandered just what could cause such misery with no rest, even in sleep.

Carefully she lifted her hand again to brush a bit of hair from his face. Before she could blink, a hand shot out and gripped her wrist in a bruising hold. Startled, she looked to his face, and found the most amazing pair of blue eyes looking back at her. They were an electric color, almost looking like shimmering pools of light. There was something in them too-something she couldn't grasp no matter how hard she tried.

Carefully, the girl laid a hand on the offending limb and spoke softly. " It's alright. My name is Korianna Evans."

The boy's hand relaxed slightly while he studied her guardedly. Finally, he seemed to deem her no threat, and let go. While she rubbed her sore arm, he managed to stutter out two words through his shivering.

" R-R-Richard Wayne."

Korianna smiled as politely as she could. " I'm watching over you Richard."

Richard simply put his head back down to the cot, closed his eyes, and fell back out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, Korianna's mind was working overtime. Who was this boy? Where his parents on that ship? If they were, they were most likely dead. If they weren't, what was he doing on a merchant ship all alone? There were so many questions, and nearly no answers.

Casting her gaze down at him, she saw a glint in the vicinity of the boy's chest. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she reached down and pulled it completely from under his shirt. It was a long chain, supporting a medallion of sorts. She held it closer, and when she finally realized what she had in her hands, she almost dropped it.

" Y-You're a pirate." She said to the unconscious figure.

Glaring up at her was a thick medallion alright, intricately engraved with a primal design, and in the middle sat a skull as well as crossbones. Korianna, as inexperienced as she was, knew enough to know that this wasn't good. Boy or no, if anyone found out that he was a pirate, or even the son of a pirate, no amount of begging could keep him from prison or worse…the hangman's noose.

Hurriedly, she looked around for any inquiring gazes and seeing none, maneuvered the necklace off the young lad and slipped it in between the inside of her dress and her undergarments.

Note a moment too soon either. Footsteps sounded behind her before Lt. Logan stood at her side, peering down at her charge and flicking a glance at her before going back again. " Has he said anything?"

Korianna quieted the fluttering in her stomach before she spoke. " His name is Richard Wayne. That's all I found out."

There was a moment of silence that followed her words, and she feared that maybe he had seen her tuck the medallion away, before he nodded and turned to some nearby sailors.

" Take him below."

Korianna stood up and moved away from Richard, letting the men take him below to place him on one of the spare beds afforded to the crew. Patiently, she awaited the crew and Logan. They did their job and walked away, and the Lieutenant turned to her and nodded his goodbye before turning to follow up on the survivor search.

Once the coast was clear, Korianna removed the necklace and gazed upon it. She knew without being told that it wasn't ordinary. No treasure ever heard of could include such unique features as this coin. What it meant remained a mystery. 'One more thing to ponder as we travel home.'

She turned her emerald eyes to the ocean once more before going down below with Richard, and caught sight of a ship. But not just any sort of ship. Its hull was darker than most she'd seen, and the front revealed itself as a maiden reaching for a raven. No one aboard, save fleeting visions through the fog. The sails though, were what made it horrifying. The sails of that ship were lifeless, not full like they're own, and fluttered in the wind like souls wavering in Judgment Day would. And before the mast waved a black flag, flying against the breeze with a merit all it's own.

Korianna closed her eyes, and felt herself fall.

End Chapter One

Well, what do you think? It was a bit tricky, but I like how this turned out. The casting was a pain. I knew where I wanted some of the characters, and others-like Beast Boy-wouldn't cooperate. You know what? If any of you have any ideas for this, or think I should've casted it differently, let me know. I probably won't change it, but hey, I'd like to hear your opinions. Oh, and Raven's name is still up for debate. Drop a line about that if you would be so kind. Also, I'm not perfect. Feel free to inform me of any mistakes.

Lets see: 1. Cyborg is of course black, and I don't think that in those times he would normally be allowed to sail with the Governor and such, let alone converse with his daughter, but this is my story, so that's that. Nah! 2. I wrote in Beast Boy as a bit older and much more mature, why? I wanted to stretch his character, and put him into a role some wouldn't have. For whatever reasons, I think he works best there. FYI, I like BB, he isn't being picked on here. Someone had to play Norrington, and BB kindly stepped up to the plate, so don't flame me about it. I'm also aware that no, I didn't come up with the idea to merge PoTC and TT. Oh well, I can only do the best I can and hope people like it. So please, read and review!


	2. Periwinkle Blades

**A/N:** Alright, the first chapter was done on MS Word. This second one was done on notepad or something and when I transferred it to the whole thing got buggered up, so I'm reposting the second chapter than I'll add the third shortly. Also, be patient with this, because the computer I usually have regular access to does not have MS Word for now, and I'll be moving soon. Okay? Oh, and here's the rest of the casting:

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner: Bruce Wayne

Anamaria: Roy Harper (Speedy)

Regetti: Ligtin (Lightening)

Pintel: Duren (Thunder)

Prison Cell Key Guard: Silkie

Yeah, I added Thunder and Lightning in here and gave them different names. Yay, I also added Batman! He'll feel so honored once he finds out…eep! I also switched some genders around, just for the sake of the plot, and I've decided to ask you guys for help. Right now I have Raven's name as Raven Trigon. I know, it doesn't have the neatest flow to it, but it just sounded better than Raven Roth to me…for some obscure reason. But if enough people think it should be so, tell me and I will change it when I introduce her in the next chapter. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Teen Titans, DC Comics, Batman, or Pirates of the Caribbean. I am so not that lucky…

~~~Chapter Two: Periwinkle Blades~~~

Korianna awoke quickly, her lovely eyes dilating slightly in the morning light. She immediately sat up and calmed her breathing. ' It's all right; it's only a dream. Nothing to worry about.' How odd it was though, that she should dream of that day. That was the day that she had met Richard, and found that valued item she'd had for many years. Speaking of which…

The redhead shoved back the thick covers and swung her long legs to the floor. She'd met Richard some years ago, about ten, and she was far from the same little girl. Korianna had grown up into a stunning young woman.

Ruby red hair feel in soft waves to the small of her back, and her body had taken on some inches in height. Her figure had filled out; leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she was a lady, and a lovely one at that. The only feature of hers that hadn't changed was her emerald green eyes. They still held their warmth and innocence, despite her age of twenty-one.

Her nightgown caressing her body as she walked, Korianna went to her vanity. Carefully she pulled open the bottom drawer on the left and removed the box that sat there. Then she turned her attention to the "bottom" of the drawer itself, lifting it to pull out a single piece of jewelry.

The way the young woman handled the necklace, one would think it was a family heirloom or a priceless gift, but it was neither of these. It was a medallion, strung on a long sturdy chain that had held up well against time. Slowly, she ran her delicate fingers over its surface, the movement practiced and precise as though she'd done it before. Well-she had, many a time when sleep eluded her or her dreaming mind decided to have her relive that particular memory.

After unclasping the chain, the girl moved to put it on, reconnecting the two ends before letting it drop. It settled heavily on her chest, the cold metal stinging her sensitive skin at first. Korianna tested the weight in her hand again, almost feeling it pulse with life.

Yes, at times she thought herself mad, but the medallion seemed to have a life all its own. As if there was somewhere it was supposed to be, and every once in a while it pulsed, like a human heart would, longing to be set free. However ridiculous that was.

The redhead let herself recall the dream again, but she didn't get too far into it before a knock on her door startled her.

"Korianna?" It was her loving father. " Are you alright? Are you decent?"

Hurriedly, she searched for a robe to throw on, tucking the medallion into the bodice of her nightgown. She finally found it slung over a chair nearby, just as she'd instructed her maids to leave it. If she weren't all a flutter, perhaps she'd have remembered that sooner. Alas…

" Yes, yes!" She managed, tying the robe tight around her right before the door opened.

The years had been kind to Governor Malfore Evans. His face, beardless since his decision to start shaving again, stared back at her for a moment and then split into a wide grin. A few wrinkles lined his eyes-testament to many joyous years-were the only indication of his age. Truly, he acted with such a kindness and enthusiasm for life that it seemed like he hadn't aged a day.

" Still abed at this hour?" He teased, pulling the curtains apart and pushing the window open. He knew she loved the smell of fresh bread and flowers that wafted through the air in the morning. " It's a beautiful day, and I have a gift for you." He said playfully.

That instantly got Korianna's attention. " A gift? For me?!" She cried.

Her father only smiled and beckoned a maid forward. The woman was carrying a medium size box, holding it out in front of the man so he could access it. He took the lid off and lifted out of it what was one of the prettiest dresses she'd ever seen. Periwinkle blue silk was tailored flawlessly into a full gown complete with a corset top. Korianna sighed in contentment and held it up to her front. " Oh, it's beautiful."

" Isn't it?"

Slyly, she looked to the man, meeting his eyes and giving him a look that meant volumes between them. " May I inquire as to the occasion?" Yes, she was suspicious of her father's motives. That wasn't to say that he wasn't a good father and not that he wasn't above giving gifts. He gave her many and she'd just got a large order of fine clothes-all from the great city itself. No, it was the fact that he seemed as though he were mulling something over.

Surely, her thoughts were confirmed when he simply smiled and looked past her, somewhere over her shoulder. " Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

Mentally, she sighed. Neither her nor her father was very good when telling lies. The closest they ever came to looking another person in the eyes when they lied was focusing on a point near their eyes, like the wall or their eyebrows or something. Being a master of that herself-after all, a lady was allowed to keep some secrets-she knew when he was feeding her compliments for a greater purpose. It made her somewhat curious, and that curiosity would only grow fiercer until it was sated. She trusted her father, but sometimes his antics became too much.

Governor Evans turned to the maids that waited by the door. " Go on. Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

Ah, slowly but surely the truth was coming to light. Now all she had to do was drag the rest out of him. The maids had led her behind a large screen to the left of her bed, and so she allowed them to pull her clothes from her and apply the dress. The medallion was safely hidden, pressed between her breasts and held there by layers...upon layers of cotton and silk. Just how heavy did her clothes always have to be? " Hm, the ceremony father?"

She could hear him clear his throat. " Captain Logan's promotion ceremony." He said in a smaller voice than before.

From behind the screen, there was a slight squawk. Why, he didn't want to know, before his daughter exclaimed somewhat loudly, " I knew it!"

The Governor sweat dropped a bit. Carefully he took a deep sigh, and prayed for luck as well as patience. " Um, Commodore Logan as he's about to become!" He said with fake cheer.

Again there was a squawk, as well as a breathy heave that sounded suspiciously like a certain young lady he knew. The maids were busy with the corset, one holding her steady while the other pulled the strings and bindings like her life depended on it. Good Heavens, they stole the air right out of her lungs and the dress refused to let her take it back.

Her father continued on, oblivious to her plight. " A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Here he paused and waited for her acknowledgement. When none was forthcoming, he ventured to ask her. " Korianna? How's it coming?"

Struggling to breath only to have more air squeezed out, she responded the best she could. " It's difficult to say." She rasped.

Bless her father, for all his kind ignorance. " I'm told it's the latest fashion in Azaris."

Naturally she rolled her eyes. Who in the world would come up with such a bizarre fashion? Yes, it's the greatest thing. Don't show the rear, accentuate the waist, push your bust out and completely crush your lungs with your ribs so that every breath is more painful than the last. Of course, how could she have missed it before? " Well, women in Azaris must've learned not to breathe." She wheezed out.

It was then that a servant gently knocked before speaking loudly and clearly from the other side of the door. " Milord. You have a visitor."

~~~Change Scene~~~

A young man stood in the foyer on the large house, observing all the fine details of the Governor's home before the man came to greet him in person. Ice blue eyes traveled along the woodwork of a solitary chair, noting the lovely mahogany lion carved into the legs. It was only too obvious that everything in this room, or everything in this house for that matter, was ridiculously expensive.

Since he was a young man, he could remember hating the rich for the obvious luxury while poor people like his mother had to go cold and hungry…but times were different. He was a blacksmith. He made some of the loveliest swords in all the settlement, and he'd had to get used to the idea that the rich and snobbish were the only ones who could afford the decorative weapons he made. Surely to explain to a one of the upper class how much and just why he hated them would prove disastrous-especially if done so to the Governor of Port Royal.

A creak from above alerted him to a presence, and he plastered on a fake smile just before meeting the face of said governor. Training his expression to appear appreciative and pleased instead of malicious, he waited for the older man to acknowledge his presence first.

" Ah, the young Mr. Wayne. It's good to see you again my boy."

Another forced smile. " Good day sir." As ever, the two men shook hands, and Richard wasted no time getting down to business, eager to leave this oppressive luxury. " I have your order Governor."

The richly dressed man nodded and watched the other pull open a long box that until that moment had set on the receiving table unnoticed. Soon the wooden lid opened to reveal the treasure inside. A long, gleaming sword lay in a sea of navy blue velvet, secured by its wooden hooks. Making sure to remember all proper etiquette, Richard removed the weapon and offered it to the Governor submissively.

Just as formally, the man took it and smiled before unsheathing the blade. " Well…" he murmured impressively.

The blue-eyed man took this as his cue to give a short explanation. " The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Here he paused briefly. " If I may?"

He was handed the sword without hesitation. Carefully, he balanced the weapon on the tip of his fingers. " It's perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." In the most graceful manner, he flipped the sword, angling the arc in such a way that the sunlight caught and glinted back at him. He smiled genuinely for the first time that morning. Deftly catching it, he stood before the astounded Governor Evans, presenting him with his order.

Making another impressed sound, he took the sword and sheathed it. " Ah now, Commodore Logan is going to be very pleased with this. Do give your Master my compliments, won't you?"

As Evans turned away, he completely missed the grimace that crossed Richard's face. But the young man was ever the professional, and so by the time the other man had turned to face him again after replacing the sword in the box, all he saw was a complacent grin. " I will sir. A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated." Never mind that he'd spilt _his_ sweat and blood over the ruddy thing…

" Richard!"

Both men's attention immediately snapped to the stairs, where the high-pitched voice had originated. There stood the Governor's daughter, Korianna, in all her beauty. Naturally Richard took quick notice of the lovely satin wrapped snugly around her middle. 'Common where for the not so common.' He thought.

The redhead came to his side once she'd reached the landing, and for a moment Richard allowed himself to drown in her emerald gaze. She'd always been enchanting, in a vapid sort of way. Don't get him wrong, he'd fancied her for some time now, but beauty did not make up for a shallow soul and mind.

" Richard, it's so good to see you again." Said her melodious voice.

Before he had the chance to respond, Governor Evans spoke, " Oh my dear, you look absolutely stunning."

Of course the younger man was still able to notice that the redhead was checking him out. But why shouldn't she? Richard was a young man at the age of twenty-five, about six foot two, and was lean but muscular. Not to mention that his dashing good looks commanded quite the appreciative gazes on a regular basis. However Korianna's favorite features about him was his jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. She found herself nearly shivering with excitement each time he looked at her. Vaguely, she wondered if she'd ever stop being exhilarated just at the sight of him, and then she thought that maybe she didn't want to stop.

" You know Richard, I had a dream about you last night." She said in a sugarcoated voice.

At this the man's eyes widened. " About me?" he croaked.

It was at that moment that the Governor decided to intervene. " Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" His daughter completely ignored him.

Nodding happily, she explained. " About the day we met, do you remember?"

At her sweet inquiry, Richard smiled back in a charming manner. " How could I forget, Miss Evans?"

Though it was a kind statement, Korianna lost her smile suddenly and asked the young man before her in all seriousness, " Richard, how many times must I ask you to call me Korianna?"

" At least once more, Miss Evans, as always." Came his respectful reply.

She felt rather…disappointed at his words. Even after all the time that they'd known each other, he still treated her with such formality, and it made her ill. Why couldn't he smile and laugh and talk with her like she was a normal girl, not some stuffy Azaris woman of fanciful notions?

" There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Her father urged. The man handed her a parasol that matched her dress almost perfectly. " There you are."

Korianna looked back at Richard quickly, but he made no move to say goodbye to her in the manner she'd hoped he would. His expressive eyes were watching her passively, waiting for their departure. Suddenly she found herself angry with him. Couldn't he see…?

" Good day, Mr. Wayne." She said curtly. Taking note of her father's hand placing itself on her lower back and his gentle, " Come along," she let him guide her to the carriage that awaited them. She didn't look back.

The horses carried them swiftly out the front gates and onto the impending ceremony, while the "lowly" blacksmith walked back to his shop. This meeting, like many before it, had been distant and awkward. Little did they know that that was about to change…

~~~End Chapter~~~

There, not the longest chapter, but at least its there. Next chapter features the entrance of a certain pirate, and the story begins to bloom. I know it's too closely following the actual movie, but I promise that it will change starting next chapter. Just let me figure out exactly how to do it…Btw, what character should play Barbossa? And what should Raven's last name be? Tell me people! Later.


	3. A Grand Entrance and the Safe House

**A/N: **Alright, first off I've decided on Raven's name, and where this'll go. In this chapter, I will be branching off from the script for PotC and go for a more original plot. I really hope you guys like it. I also expanded on Com. Logan and some of the other characters. Hopefully I'll be able to draw them out to give you guys a better idea as to what they look like. And read an important note at the bottom please before you review. Thanks. Read and review please. Enjoy!

~~~Chapter Three: A Grand Entrance and the Safe House~~~

Richard walked coolly down the cobblestone streets of Port Royal to his destination. In his mind he repeated his conversation with Korianna over and over, and there was something that nagged at him. Why had he been so…cold?

By all means, a man of his _class _should be outright thrilled by attention from a woman as beautiful and wealthy as the Governor's daughter. In fact her political importance alone was enough to draw hordes of men to her. Korianna was desired by many and therefore had many choices. So how was it that lowly Richard Wayne held her attention? How was it that he didn't think he wanted her attention?

If he wanted a union that would insure him politically and socially for life, Korianna was perfect. If all he desired from marriage was a young beauty and a willing body, the redhead fit the bill. But he just wanted…more.

Sooner or later their dance of flirty playfulness would come to an end. It had to. And when it did, he would have to choose her…or his freedom. No matter what path was taken, he knew she would always hold some part of his affection. What sort of affection it was remained to be seen.

Weathered wood creaked open as he stepped inside the shop, shutting the door securely behind him. A groan and the sound of the squeaking floorboards told him his 'master' was finally alive in the next room. That mere fact was a miracle in itself as the fat old pomp drank his weight in liquor every night. It was truly disgraceful in his opinion.

" Ye comin back f'om some'ere boy?" a thick voice asked.

Turning, Richard came face to face with the aged Blacksmith. " Yes, I am. I had to go to the Governor's house to deliver his order."

" Gov'nor? Well I di'nt know ye had sucha thing. Did he like it good 'nough?"

Richard sighed carefully before replying. " Yes, he was quite pleased with it. If he has a need for another sword, he'll no doubt come here."

The beady eyes that looked at him were also glazed over, but the other's nod let him know that the message had got through.

Since there was nothing more of interest, the old man wobbled over to his corner and sat, quickly falling into a doze. Richard simply rolled his eyes, climbing the stairs to his quarters, which sat comfortably above the shop. He wanted to wash up before having a quick lunch and then it was back to work.

~~~Change Scene~~~

Pride was one of the most important attributes of the Royal Navy. From her lowest to her highest, the Queen made sure all her servants carried themselves with the pride their reputation warranted. Lieutenant Logan was no exception. His pride was sacred and he took great care always to act as an esteemed officer should. Yet it was not himself that he took pride in.

He took no pride in his appearance as many of the new officers would, though one had to admit that he was incredibly handsome. Although he was one of the greater swordsmen considered in Port Royal, he still knew it wasn't a title worth bragging about. No, he was a simple man at heart. The good Lieutenant loved his job and all that it entailed, and little else in life. After all, a man was not defined by his own accomplishments, but the accomplishments of all others he'd helped. Therefore, he took pride in the men he commanded, and what they had done or would do with their lives as a result of his aid.

Sometimes though, the time would come that Garfield had to accept the varying award for some such duty he'd performed. The upcoming event however, meant more to him than a simple medal. Today, he would be promoted to the prestigious rank of Commodore, and he had to smile at that. Logan was a practical man, and therefore few were the times that he dwelled in the past-but today he once more wished that his parents were alive to see this. He still missed them dearly, even after losing them to a pirate attack some years ago.

So he had a new rank, and now more resources to advance himself and his men towards success. Nothing could be better.

Well, that was not entirely true. His rank and generosity were all well and good, but there was another prize he had his eye on: the Governor's daughter, Korianna. Of all the ladies around, he was positive none were as beautiful and vivacious as the redheaded woman. He had rather high hopes that perhaps today was to be the day that she would finally take notice of him for what he was, or rather wanted to be-her doting lover, and later her loving husband.

For his part, Garfield was quite sure she knew of his admiring gazes and subtle compliments. It was a sure thing that the times had changed, and matters of the heart were much more delicate than they would years before. Relationships and-dare he say it-attractions were to me kept modest, not like some flitting song and dance of hormones Korianna insisted on having with the blacksmith boy. But even then, he was positive that between the Governor and himself, they could make the girl see sense and choose him. He was after all, so much more important in the grand scheme of things.

A soldier poked a head in and nodded to him. Ah, so it was time. Setting his best face on and hoping this would be the day he and Korianna could finally be together, Garfield Logan walked perfectly towards the door. Far more important indeed.

~~~Change Scene~~~

The sun's rays weren't as relentless as they'd been as of late. It was early afternoon and a cool ocean breeze presented itself over the quite town of Port Royal. Glints of the light sparkled the water beautifully, casting prisms over the hulls of the boats at the docks.

Just around the bend was a more beautiful sight. To some, it was the cliffs overlooking the ocean with the sun as a perfect backdrop. To others, it was the rock structures that attested to the water's powerful blows yet looked quite out of place with the gently laps at it's edges now. To her though, it was a last glimpse of freedom. Of untouched beauty and land that held secrets long lost to any mortal man.

Captain Raven Artoir leaned away from the mast of her ship to better judge the water's depth. Long, dark hair-the color of deepened amethyst-spilled over her shoulders, riddled with a few braids or individual sections wrapped in beads. Dark kohl-lined eyes glared at the sun then, judging the time by its position-still a few good hours before dark. Her skin was tanned from the long hours at sea, giving her a very exotic beauty.

She wore a white blouse, open to expose some skin and let the white wrappings beneath show. These tucked into black pants that fit her as a second skin might, the ensemble ending in dark brown boats that went back up to her shins. At her waist a dark brown, leather binding was tied tightly. A blood red bandana was wrapped about her head, nearly covered completely by her hat. Her person had a number of more interesting trinkets on it, from the tip of her hat to the end of her boot, each with a tale all its own.

She had an energy about her that screamed of danger, excitement, and sensuality. And one could tell all this simply by looking into those lovely eyes…

Now, coincidently, leaning away from the mast informed her of a more pressing situation right below. Hopping down, she landed in ankle deep water, grabbing a bucket to start bailing the water out of her boat…_again._

It was a well-known fact that there were only a few settlements in the entire Caribbean that was safe for pirates. Port Royal was not one of those settlements. But what's a woman to do? Really, she would take what she was given, then take some more when someone's back was turned. Either way, she got by. But as it currently was, the water was winning. The hole was allowing more water in than she could remove with her blasted pail.

The beauty stole a glance up for some land; any land would do at this point. A little rock climbing might be better than swimming there…

In the shadows of the setting sun, under an artful rock that curved into a circle over the water, swung three masses. They were skeletons, still in their garb and not all together clean. A gruesome mess to be sure. And over the men hung a simple sign: " pirates ye be warned", written in red.

Obviously someone didn't want pirates at their settlement. Well, it isn't like there hadn't been other warnings in other places. Few could truly back up their boastings. Still, she had enough respect to remove her hat, place the object over her heart, and give a slight nod. Best pay homage to the dead; after all, it was only proper.

~~~Change Scene~~~

Reynold Keys had thought he'd led a good life. His work at the dock meant he dealt up close with many different people from many different lands. He'd had his fare share of pirates, merchants, royalty, irate fisherman, and much more. The ships themselves came in many varieties as well.

There were the thinner ships of the Chinese, some less sturdy ones from the Barbados, and of course the grand sailors from mother Azaris. Yes, one could even say he, Reynold Keys, had seen it all. But, they would be wrong.

In the bright light of the sun, he'd spotted a figure. Now, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It definitely was not a ship or boat of any kind, and it was not a fish. Judging by the way it moved, that _thing_ was gliding almost, and nothing he knew of did that. So, the best thing to do was to wait here until _it_ comes to him. Then at least there would be some other men around to give him a hand if this whatever-it-is got out of hand.

Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been a person-and a _woman_ no less. Coming across the surface as graceful as could be, a beautiful woman stood at the top of a…stick? No, it was a mast. She stood at the very top of the mast of what looked like a small glider, though most of it was at the bottom now. And wouldn't you know it, she comes to the dock with just enough space and time to step onto the worn wood smoothly before the entire thing goes under.

All in all he was still recovering from that odd little ditty so he didn't notice at first the clothes, or the dangerous eyes, or the near drunken swagger of the "sailor" until she was nearly upon him. It should be said however that he only noticed her then because she intentionally walked right past him, and he had no gold in his hand. Now that was wrong.

" What-hey! Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock…" At this point the both of them looked at the sunken boat, then each other. " And I shall need to know your name." He finished stubbornly, despite the fact that this sort of situation was a new one on him and he was clawing for any purchase he could.

It all happened within a second. Those eyes, which he could see were…purple? They set themselves upon him and he fell in, unable to think past how deep they were and how thrilling it was just to gaze at this woman. He thought he should be able to place her from somewhere too, but he wasn't quite sure…and then a long, graceful arm was extending in his direction, and he opened his palm to receive even if he didn't take his eyes off her face. Because he did so, he was able to witness the twist of her lips into a smirk that could only be described as terribly naughty and innocent at the same time.

The clinks of coin_s_ broke him from his stare, and time caught back up with him as he looked down to see three times the required payment. A truly melodious yet sultry voice drifted to his ears. " What d'ye say we to three shillings…and we forget the name?"

Now, Reynold was an honest man, and he'd never taken such a thing as a bribe, but he found himself nodding dumbly and watching her stroll away with a twist in her step that could kill a man from blood loss if he looked too hard at her figure.

~~~Change Scene~~~

Two figures stood back in the parlor of the Governor's house. One was the beauty known as Korianna, and the other was the newly promoted Commodore Logan. The sun's rays filtered through the glass windows nearest the door and bled light onto them perfectly, or at least that was Com. Logan's opinion.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and the Governor had readily accepted his offer to escort them both back to their manor. Now here they stood, both of them looking in the other direction-unsure and uncomfortable.

It was Garfield that broke the silence between them. " Korianna," he cleared his throat, " If I may be so bold as to address you as such…?"

Carefully, she nodded her head and waited for him to continue. To her dread, he did.

" I wonder, if I may, what it is that you think of me?"

Korianna's brow furrowed. What an…unorthodox question. But manners had been pushed into her habits since she was a little girl, so she searched for an answer and took care to deliver it in just the right manner.

" I think of you as a dear friend, someone who is a good man and a good soldier. It is admirable in the way you lead your men, and I think you make a fine addition to this empire."

Confusion shown in those sage green eyes of his-apparently that hadn't been exactly what he'd expected to hear. " Ah, I see. Um, my lady?"

" Yes?" she asked timidly. This whole ordeal was nerve wracking. Oh how dearly she wished Richard were here. Perhaps he'd fight for her hand and then sweep her off her feet to live out their lives together in wedded bliss…

" May I request a private meeting with you tomorrow? At the belfry near the arena my ceremony took place? It boasts a wonderful view of the ocean and port. I wonder if it might make it more…pleasant to hear my proposal?"

And they'd have children of course. Just a few to start, but eventually they'd make a large booming family, and then the room in her father's manor would grow smaller, so they'd be forced to buy a bigger house in the more rural area of the settlement. Oh, they could have horses and puppies and kittens and-what?!

Korianna looked at Garfield as if he'd not been there before and he had just popped up from thin air to scare the daylights out of her. Briefly he wondered if perhaps he'd grown another head, but passing his hand nervously over his neck had quelled that fear. Unfortunately dozens more took its place. Why didn't she say something? Surely the idea of him wanting this couldn't have been a surprise; they'd talked many times before and each time he'd made known his selective feelings towards her. Her father had even given him his blessing, so really, how could she not have known?

Contrary to popular belief, she really wasn't stupid. Okay, maybe a bit (lot) denser than some but not stupid. Korianna just didn't think that this subject would come up so soon. She thought she had more time. But apparently time was no longer afforded to her.

Risking a glance at the door, she thought again of Richard. If he came through that door right now and asked her to go to the ends of the earth for him, she'd do it without a second thought. But he wasn't coming. Garfield knew that, her father knew it, and she knew it. Richard didn't love her in that passionate, insane way that lived in the many novels she'd read. That didn't mean though that he didn't love her. Perhaps he just needed more time before he was ready to commit. Yes, that must be it.

In the meantime, what was she to do with the Commodore. If she accepted, he'd ask of her things she wasn't ready to give to anyone, especially him. If she refused, it would not only hurt his pride, but his reputation as well. It would also hurt her father, and she could guarantee that everyone in the colony would be asking if she'd bumped her head before she turned him down. So, what to do? This was rather silly, just like that question. Of course she knew what to choose, it had been ingrained in her since childhood.

" Commodore Logan," she breathed. He held his breath. " I would be glad to meet you there. If you don't mind though, I'd rather you speak to my father about this. I must retire to my room right now. I've some things to think about."

And without waiting for a reply, she fled to her room.

~~~Change Scene~~~

You see, what some people fail to understand is that there is always a way. Sometimes it isn't what everyone else would do, and sometimes it's just plain crazy, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

" 'Ello love. You wouldn't happen to have a room we two could share all on our lonesome, would ye?"

Slap.

Okay, she really should have known that that wouldn't have worked. Of all the things to anticipate about staying in a pirate-hating colony until she could escape unnoticed, wondering where she'd take shelter for the night hadn't been at the top of her list. Most times there were the madams who welcomed any strangers in with open arms; they would take you in-no matter what your appearance.

If that failed you could always drink yourself full at the pub and then kindly ask for a room from the owner. That hadn't worked out to well either, and after flying bottles and curse words, she was left sulking in the street.

'Well,' Raven thought, ' for all their boasting, this really isn't the friendliest port I've been to.'

The sky had just began to darken when her search itself began, and now it was night, the inns were closed to " unsavory looking characters," no kind old people walked the streets, and if her gut was right it was about to rain. Wonderful, peachy, how could this day get any better?

" Pardon."

Bugger.

~~~Change Scene~~~

It was customary of Richard to lock the shop up, but leave the side door open for his mentor. The man simply couldn't be trusted to carry his own key when he went to the pub to drink even more liquor. So when the lanterns were doused and everything put up, the young man tiredly made his way up the stairs to his quarters, of which were very simple.

The creaky door opened in the corner of the room. His modest bed was set against the opposite wall, an old trunk at the foot of it. What looked like an unfinished dresser sat to the right of it, holding his clothes inside and a mirror, bowl, and pitcher on top. Despite it's appearance, the dresser was actually quite nice. The local wood worker had made it for him in exchange for labor services, and though it wasn't varnished and polished to a shine, Richard liked it just the same.

To the left of the bed was a small table with a lantern on it, and on the left hand well two fairly large windows gave a generous view of the port. It truly was nice this time of night, for the ships were just indistinct shadows and the lights from town and this ships themselves gave one the sense of fantasy, if only for a moment. Every night, before he could ready himself for bed, Richard would stand and gaze out those windows, pondering over the past and the future in equal amounts. He'd just positioned himself to do so when his eye caught on to something moving in the street below.

Squinting, he could only conclude that it was an oddly dressed person talking to a soldier. Deciding that he felt a little curious and adventurous, he made his way downstairs and outside. Might as well see what all the commotion was about.

~~~Change Scene~~~

Okay, there was always a way _out_ of anything. At least that was what she kept telling herself. Just because this measly little redcoat had found her, it didn't mean that the whole place was about to sound the alarms. She just had to chat her way around this pudgy prat and she'd be fine. Easier said than done, he was already glaring at her like she was Davy Jones himself.

Well, she smirked. That wasn't entirely true. Had she been Davy Jones this man would have soiled himself or screamed like a girl. But seriously though…

" Oy, and just what would a strong-looking chap like yourself be doing out here all alone now? Hm?"

Said "chap" blinked at her owlishly before he returned his face to a more disciplined facade. " What I'm doing is my business. But what are you doing out here so late, _miss_? It's been my experience that anyone out this late was never up to no good."

The dark-haired beauty let a devilish smirk play on her lips. " Or perhaps," she purred, " You just never met a miss of the right sort. Ye see, just because one is out so late, does not mean that one is no good. I'd rather to think it's because what one is up to is too exciting for the day lovin' folk, _sir_."

Confusion settled in heavily on the man's face before his narrowed indignantly. " And just what sort of 'fun' would ya plan on havin' then?"

Obviously he wasn't falling for it…so then, plan B. Get him to turn his back, whack him on the head, and drag his body somewhere. She was just about to open her mouth and fix her gaze anywhere past his shoulder to distract him when a voice squashed her plans.

" What fun you ask? Why, playing hide and seek of course."

Two sets of eyes snapped to the side, just now spotting the figure that'd been listening in on their conversation. Richard Wayne stepped out of the shadows, stepping towards the young woman. He winked while the officer wasn't looking and carefully placed his hand on Raven's back. " You see sir, this is my dear cousin that's made her way here on our family's ship. I've been worried that something had happened. At last I've found her though, so there's no harm done. Thank you officer for bringing her home."

Immediately a confused look settled on the man's face. " Wait a minute, I thought-"

" That a young lady would be out here all by herself and up to no good? Whatever gave you that idea?" Said "lady" asked him.

From his expression, he was ready to ask more but before he could Richard bade him one last salutation before the two relatives made their way back into the blacksmith shop and shut the door securely behind them. The lock clicked into place as the guard shook himself out of his stupor and started on his rounds again. What a confusing world it was getting to be these days.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Okay, I was originally planning on making this longer but I've kept this on hold for too long as it is. Forgive me, writer's block, a long trip, and a friend's death is disrupting me. It's hard to concentrate, but I'll try to work on it okay guys? Please be patient with me, I'll try to do as much as I can. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon. Peace!

_-We miss you already, and we won't ever stop. But we know you're with God and safe, so our tears are both sad and happy as we await the day we meet you again. Until then J.R., R.I.P._


	4. A Midnight Encounter, Part One

A/N: I figured that I've dallied long enough in getting this chapter done and posted. I've written the start of it a hundred times, and read through all the reviews just as much. I haven't given up on this one, but inspiration has been hard to find, and I've suffered some heartache. If you knew me you'd understand, but you don't so don't trip. Here it is. Hope it's alright enough, I'm still trying to get things flowing smoothly. Enjoy.

Midnight Encounter, Part One

The guard's footsteps echoed against the small alcove outside. Richard and the stranger waited until they faded completely before relaxing. Silently they took stock of each other.

Raven wondered at the fact that most people wouldn't have bothered to help her. This boy must be different. Attractive, and very smart for his age. She could tell that just by looking at him, though obviously he hadn't come to her assistance for the purpose of a cheap night. Somehow she could sense it about it. His eyes were unreadable, darkened by hard times. How odd for a grounded boy, to be so guarded and unreachable.

Richard glanced at her clothing before looking away. It wasn't that he hadn't seen the hinting of cleavage like that before. He'd gone skinny-dipping and the like with a few girls in his time, even if the relationships themselves didn't last long. This woman was strange, in an exotic way. No one he'd ever seen had eyes like that-nor an aura so dangerous and alluring at the same time. Never had his senses been warring against each other as they were now. Oh, the risk and the thrill it must be to touch a creature like that.

He could what sort of person she was though. Nothing about her could hide that. She was a wanderer, a nomad of sorts. Probably up to no good just as the guard outside had said. But for some reason he wanted to help her. Was it to make up for his lonely life perhaps, or maybe because even on dry land she ran with the sea? He could smell the salty air, and the tang of strange lands drifting to his nose.

Whatever the true motive behind it, his adventurous spirit had gotten him into another situation. Now he had a strange woman in his house, and he had no idea where she was to go. It would be too highly inappropriate to suggest she sleep in the same room with him. He didn't want to be rude and send her away.

At that time they both heard the same creak and spun to their left to catch the old blacksmith himself emerging from the shadows. Fat and sweaty, he was at least dressed in semi-clean clothes. His beady eyes were still glazed over though, so it was a wonder he could see where he was going.

" Boy, 'm goin' down to 'a pub. Ms. Cor-Cornally is a makin' her pies again too, so I won't be back for a'ile. Lock up!"

And without a glance at the said "boy" or the stranger he pushed past them both and was gone into the night.

" Well, I guess that means I have somewhere to bunker down for the night. You can have my room. I'll show you the way." Richard plucked up a light and started the walk to the stairs.

The room was neat enough, and he handed her a small towel and showed her the fresh basin. " I'm sorry that this is all I could do, but I don't usually have female company so…" he trailed off. Why was he getting so tongue-tied?

" That'll…be just fine. I've had worse."

He looked up then, and saw something glimmer in those eyes. Richard had to fight the desire to stare. He completely lost when she discarded the towel and nimble fingers started to unbutton her blouse. Heat flared in his stomach. What did she…?

Their eyes locked, and a single brow rose as she halted and waited for him to react. Richard had the eeriest feeling that he was prey here. Swallowing, he closed himself off again and turned to leave. He could have sworn he saw a smirk twist those full lips up.

'It seems he's not as unreachable as he seems.'

Raven pulled off her shirt and her wrap. It had been a long day of traveling and thought, two things she was quite good at, and she was tired. The cool water felt great, and she leant back after cleaning up so the droplets could fall down her neck and chest. Hm, not as good as the ocean, but than again few things were.

After a few minutes, she started reapplying the wrap before she'd even finished drying. She'd hike inland in a few days to a spring few knew about and wash her clothes there. This town was still thick with guards, and she didn't fancy the idea of running from them in wet clothes.

In that moment, she felt more than heard Richard come to the other side of the door. Before he could knock, she opened the door and raised a brow. " Forgot something?"

Collected as he may be, a man would have to be blind not to steal a peak at those breasts covered with a thin cloth. Wasn't it enough that she lacked a tan line, but he could too many sensuous details from here? Richard wanted to just leave by he wasn't about to leave a stranger in his room with his only prized possession. He sucked a discrete breath before answering. " My book, could I grab it before you go to sleep?"

" By all means, it's not my room now is it?"

Squeezing past her, he snatched it up and turned to leave for the final time. What he saw was not what he'd been prepared for. Apparently, once he'd gotten through the door she'd reached for her shirt, and this movement exposed her upper right shoulder blade.

An insignia was there, in blood red ink. A complex piece of art for a tattoo, he saw the compass and cross before she slipped the shirt over it. She must've seen him looking at her, but before she could come up with some smart-mouthed comment he brushed past her and out the door. Though having had only a glance, he'd seen enough to shake him to his core. The woman he'd willingly invited into his home was a killer, and part of a cult feared throughout the ocean.

Downstairs he shut himself into the cabinet beneath the stairs after collecting the gun the old blacksmith kept near the door. A makeshift lock was made for the solid little door, and he hunkered down with a lamp and his book, too disquieted to go to sleep. A killer and a pirate huh? Looks like his adventurous spirit led him to briefly lust after someone unworthy of the air they breathed.

The shop became silent, with a suddenness that made your heart hurt and your soul ache. Raven's ears picked up the click of some area downstairs being locked.

She knew he'd seen her tattoo. She wasn't quite sure if she'd done the right thing by showing it to him. He could wait until she was asleep to run to the guards, but her gut said he wouldn't.

Regardless, she'd wanted to see where things would lead, but she couldn't risk getting half way to completion and being let down because he saw the mark then. Letting him see it first and following his lead was the only route she could take. She'd gambled on his uniqueness, and she'd lost. Like many nights before this one, she went to bed alone and lonely.

Raven was gone at first light, the tearstains on her temporary pillow evaporating in the morning sun so that no trace of her weakness was left.

Okay, that was almost painful, but what do you think? At least its something to get me back in the groove. Once again, sorry for making everyone who liked this story wait for so long. I know I hate it when authors take their sweet time, yet I turn around and do the same thing. I have respect for them now, because like me they love writing and yet life doesn't always afford them that luxury. Eh, oh well. I leave you to work on more projects and hopefully another chapter will be added soon. Also, I should be rechecking some of the stuff I already have down and fixing some oopsies. Toodles.


	5. Rescue Me

**A/N: **Okay, kicking out another chapter. Yay! I have been neglecting other projects though, especially by blog. I do have plans for this story though. More and more ideas just keep popping up, and I'm trying to fit it all in there just right. Anyway, enjoy.

~~~Chapter Five: Rescue Me~~~

Water sluiced over Raven's tan skin. The vixen stood naked in one of the many undiscovered springs the mountainous region around Port Royal held. Some were small streams falling off waist high rocks and others, mostly inward, were a few dozen feet tall at least. This one was comfortably at shoulder height.

Finally, after burdened with the grit and grim of weeks at sea she had a chance to get clean. As Raven shampooed her hair with a stolen bowl of lavender scented soap, she turned her thoughts to what the day held for her.

No matter which direction she went in mentally, she was eventually led back to Richard and the way he'd treated her the night before. She couldn't say she blamed him. Her clan wasn't exactly something to be respected or treated with kindness. They were a lot of fools, but just what made him think her allegiance would lie with them when she was set out alone, making her way through the world with her own agenda?

It was pointless in the end. She doubted she would ever see Richard again anyway. But there were lingering regrets. Raven got them every time someone rejected her. It was a fact of life, as was pushing them down and moving on. She had a goal, and her plans did not include staying here any longer than necessary.

The young woman placed herself beneath the small fall of water and rinsed off completely. Once that was done she headed towards her now clean clothes hanging on a small length of rope between two trees. She decided to not hassle herself with exact plans. After all, plans often had a way of changing unexpectedly. For now, she would make the trek back to town.

~~~Change Scene~~~

A few hours later, Raven had _acquired _everything she needed to survive the journey to the next port. Now all she needed with these supplies for a ship was a ship. Where to get one would be tricky. Should she store everything on the other side of the island, and after stealing a ship double around the island and collect her stash? That was far too risky. Plus it would take several days to make these preparations. She was never really a fan of exhausting herself for no reason.

No, to conserve energy, she would make a double back, on the ship itself…

At the port, she made her way down a path the wound down around a stone wall, with the ocean to the right. A short walk through a busy square led her to the entrance to the pier, and she slowed her walk to "admire" all the ships. All of them led to nothing. They were too slow and bulky. If things went south she would never be able to outrun even the slowest of the navy's ships-wait, she had a better idea.

Why shoot low when you can aim higher, especially if you deserve the very best?

When she got to the Navy's personal pier, some trees nearby provided her a spot to spy on the guards from. She memorized their patrols, and sat there for a few hours timing the slightest changes. New men came to take the guards' places, relieving them from being on duty all night. Raven estimated that she had about five hours or so before the next shift came, if this oncoming heat was anything to go by. She would need to hurry.

Procuring her supplies and packing them into two single bags, she sealed them as best she could and sank them along with herself into the water a ways down the beach. Few people if any actually look at the ocean when they've lived on it for so long. No one saw her occasional surfaces for air and she swam skillfully under the ships and came up on the far side of the ship she had chosen.

With a strength none would have suspected from her, she flung the bags through one of the cannon windows. She had measured the bags just right because they barely fit, but they did make it. Now, all that was left was to acquire the ship. Hm, she could smell the open ocean already. The waters called to her. It was time to start her journey.

~~~Change Scene~~~

The morning heat bore down onto the residents of Port Royal. Fisherman praised the heavens as they hefted in their heavy nets out past the bay. Loud seagulls flew overhead, diving down for the silver glimmers of fish near the surface of the sparkling blue ocean. It was a nice day.

Or it would be, if Korianna was down on the beach or sitting in the sunlit parlor back home and reading her book. Unfortunately she was stuck up her, looking on from the stone balcony connected to the ceremony court. Were she alone, things might be better, but she wasn't. Her suitor, the ever-persistent Commodore Logan was with her, staring at the waters and making small talk while attempting to find the right moment.

Per tradition, her father had given the man before her permission to spend a few hours with her, to make the proposal more intimate. The Commodore's stern looking driver and the guards had watched them walk through this building without much care. How romantic, to be proposed to at the spot his promotion took place. It was a fine view, but the irony of the situation was not lost on her.

She sighed softly, and wandered where Richard was. She missed his company now more than ever. If only he would come into sight and steal her away. Korianna would gladly live with him; forget what anyone else said. But he wasn't coming. That was only to happen in her dreams, and dreams were for little girls. She was grown.

The Commodore cleared his throat. " Korianna?" Dutifully, she gave him her attention. " I wonder, if you might find it suitable, may I have your hand in marriage? You've grown before my eyes into a beautiful young lady. I would be honored."

The redhead sighed. For one moment she wished to have even a choice, but she didn't. What could she do, embarrass her father by refusing such an offer? No other man in Port Royal or any of the respectable neighboring colonies was as qualified to betroth her. No other man would make her father as proud of her and the heritage it would bring their family.

" Of course I'll marry you _Sir._"

Logan was not a Commodore for nothing, and the smile he'd been sporting was replaced with a frown as he detected the less than enthusiastic answer. " Why do you sound so unhappy than? Any woman would be thrilled to be in your position right now."

Quickly she collected herself and tried to put on a smile. "I know. I'm truly glad Commodore. Really." Hopefully he'd buy that for now. She was so drained already. Please…

From the way his eyes narrowed, it wasn't going to happen. He stepped in closer to her and leaned down so that no one could be privy to what was about to be said. " Korianna, I'm not sure you understand. I'm sorry if you aren't ecstatic, but this union will take place. I can be a very persistent man when the occasion calls for it." He paused, as if weighing the outcome of continuing. " You're father approves. I'll give you some time to get used to the idea. In a few weeks then, we'll get together to discuss how you'll be planning the event?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded carefully. She hadn't realized until just then, that she was never to be free of him. What kind of future could be had, if she was bound to him for the rest of her life? What was the point of going through with any of it if she wasn't to be happy?

'Richard, where are you? Why didn't you love me when we had a chance?'

Logan opened his mouth to say something more when a cough interrupted him. A lieutenant of his waited nearby for a quick audience. Quickly, he turned back to the girl beside him and kissed her on the cheek.

" I'm glad you've accepted things my dear. I know we'll be happy. I'm going to dismiss this man as soon as possible, and you'll be back with your father in time for morning tea alright?" Without waiting for her response he walked over to the other man, once again in Commodore mode. As if he had ever left it.

Either way, it was a moot point for Korianna. Her heart was racing, crying out at the slow death it was to be sentenced the moment she said I do. 'How can I escape this man?'

The sea breeze swept up the stone wall and dried her tears as they flowed, making her feel worn. Today was beautiful, and full of life. Port Royal was quiet and wrapped up in their own world, never caring about what went on in the affairs of others. Richard was probably working, sweating over a sword that meant more to him than she did.

From somewhere deep inside her an ache started, and her head spun as she made a decision that would alter her life. The redhead stole one last look at what life would be like if she stayed, and stepped up to the edge.

The lieutenant and Logan were in the middle of discussing what to change about the guards round orders in the next campaign when the man's eyes got big and he pushed the Commodore's shoulder while letting out a shouted "Sir!" It was a socially unacceptable move but his attention followed the younger man's. Logan was just in time to see his beloved prize lean into the wind and begin the long fall to the waters below.

~~~Change Scene~~~

Raven was within feet of the shore when something hit the water beside her, effectively startling her and possibly taking a few years off her life. Amethyst eyes got wide and she squawked in alarm. No attack came, and she felt no pain, so it wasn't a shark. She jerked her head back to look up the huge wall before her, and saw two men staring down at the water. Someone must have fallen in.

By all accounts she should be making her escape now. What better distraction could she ask for? A person falling from a secluded court could only be an important person. The pirate knew all these things and told herself as much even as she dove down for whoever had fallen and wasn't coming up.

She was about half way to the bottom of the bay when a sudden, heart-stopping pulse rang through the water, if that's even the right word to describe it. Something like an underwater wave, if anything. Raven had never felt anything like it before, but she swam on. Grabbing the woman as it turned out, she pulled them both up and made for the surface, her strong legs kicking underneath them.

The air felt good as she sucked it in, flipping back her near ebony hair. She surveyed where to drag her burden before the weight of this abominable dress dragged them under. To her dismay, about twenty men waited nearby to drag the stranger to safety. Wonderful.

She abandoned all hopes of going unnoticed and paddled over as best she could.

Two strong men hauled the woman carefully onto dried land. Raven helped herself out of the water, quite adept at doing so. It was a good thing too, because only one scrawny young man seemed concerned with her. Everyone else was crowded around the red headed woman lying on the boards of the pier.

Ruby colored hair was sprawled around her head and shown against the bored brown beneath her. Her eyes were closed, but a beads of water feel from her long lashes down perfectly shaped cheeks. Raven thought she was easily one of the most beautiful women she'd seen, as well as the saddest. For no reason, she glanced at her tan skin before looking once more at the prone figure. Her skin was unnaturally pale…in fact; she didn't appear to be breathing.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Okay, please tell me what you all thought. I'm working on not following the script move for move, but I want you to be able to see similarities in-between these two stories. One reviewer mentioned that I need to branch off more, but I'm not sure I could make them happy without making myself lose interest in the story. Sometimes when authors try to do that you end up with a story that is so out of left field that it isn't funny. I'll try to make it, as original as possible, but it will always have that potc feel to it because the title is Titans of the Caribbean.

P.S. Notice kindly how there are scene changes…;)


	6. A Wise Conversation

**Note:** Let me address just a few things. Despite what we'd all like to believe, there are no showers in the captain's quarters. The cast of PotC looked clean because they weren't real. I'm putting Raven in the role of a real pirate, and despite her frequent washings with soap in the ocean, there is a reason that she hasn't had access to soap for a while. All will be explained eventually. Also, I give thanks to all the reviewers so far who've had good things to say. I appreciate your encouragement, and if it weren't for you I'd probably stop writing. Thank you.

~~~Chapter Six: A Wise Conversation~~~

Richard woke up in cramped conditions. He figured he must've fallen asleep against the wall with the gun in his lap. He couldn't quite remember just when he'd finally passed out. The hours had ticked by while he was so deep in thought about the woman-wait, that pirate!

Rushing out of the small compartment, he made his way cautiously up the stairs. The door was cracked just a tiny bit, and he spotted the morning sun through the open window. Well, it was either open it fully or stand out here like an idiot. He shoved the old wood gently, and was greeted with exactly the sight he'd expected. The room was empty.

He walked over and sat on the bed, wiping a hand over his face. Last night had been an experience for sure. Just what had he been thinking when he'd let a perfect stranger into the only home he'd known? That woman had been far from perfect besides. And to be honest, he wasn't all that sure about who or what the Clan of Trigon was aside from the rumors he'd heard. Now that he thought about it in depth, he really had acted like a judgmental bastard. Much like the numerous, close-minded towns people he disliked so.

Richard decided to go look for answers instead of sitting here making guesswork. He got up and changed, getting ready to head up town. Maybe Vic would have some answers for him. The older man was always studying and keeping up on important things like this.

And you know what? Maybe he'd even pay a visit to Korianna after that. He did feel bad for the way he'd treated her. It just wasn't fair to think of her as a body with no mind. She had been a decent friend to him since they'd first met. The redhead deserved more than the cold shoulder he'd presented her.

With his mind made up, he shut the window and locked up. His thoughts slid back to the dark-haired pirate. No doubt she was gone, right? Perhaps any answers he did find about her and that mysterious tattoo would be easier learnt if there was no chance of ever seeing her again.

~~~Change Scene~~~

The streets were as busy as they always were. People ran about, some buying goods and others selling. He could tell some of the young boys were running errands too, as they reminded him of himself as a young deliverer.

He crossed through town and to the near side of the slave quarters. Originally Victor had been brought over by boat to serve the Governor and his family. After a while though, he'd somehow managed to impress the man and was granted leeway-enough so to buy his own home in town if he wished. But Victor, ever loyal to his friends whom weren't free, bought a small and humble house close to the quarters.

Over the years, he'd shown himself to be quite the diplomat as well, somehow managing to free all of the other slaves on the island and making Port Royal the first colony among many to promote liberation of all races.

Of course there were a great many soldiers and officers who disagreed with the whole thing, but what could you expect from men who had grown up and spent their entire lives being waited upon?

The knock on the door was brief, but he was no fan of over doing anything. Victor answered immediately, looking half-crazed before he realized who had called upon him. As for Richard himself, he took no notice. It was usual for the older man to get involved into a project to the extent that he lost track of time and all other matters of the world. If it wasn't for his sister, he would have long since starved by now.

His friend invited him inside, and at once he felt at peace amongst all the books and odd inventions on the shelves and tables. Tacked onto the wall almost reverently were copies of Leonardo's latest sketches. With the smell of aged paper, ink, and burnt wood penetrating his senses, he settled into the chair while the other man sat opposite.

Victor started the conversation, asking through a friendly smile, " So Richard, did you come by to see how those projects were turning out? I've just about got them done. I've finished with the field testing and all there is to do is make some minor adjustments and spruce them up. Then they'll be ready for use, although what you could possibly use them for is beyond me. Maybe you should consider something more-"

" No," the blacksmith interrupted. " Actually I came to you to ask a few questions. You see, it's about this woman whom came into my company late last night and ending up taking refuge until the morning."

Victor blinked slowly, then grinned. " All right! Bout time you got some, it's been way too long. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever unwind. But surely you don't have questions for me about the birds and the bees, seriously Richard."

He sighed at the good-natured teasing. " No, Vic. Nothing happened. At least, nothing big. There was a moment where I thought maybe, but then I discovered something. Something that shocked me, but now I find that my curiosity won't leave me alone until I get some answers."

" Okay, what is it?" the black man asked cautiously.

Richard told him a complete playback of the story, stressing upon the tattoo, and ending when the encounter itself had-when he had awoken and found her gone.

His friend sat back a while, glaring at the wall while he was deep in thought, and then with a rush jumped up and ran to a particularly disused shelf to retrieve two books.

One was of average width and newer it looked like. A new acquirement perhaps? The other was thicker and smelled of musty paper. It was dog-eared and ancient looking. From this angle he could make out the title " Myths and Gods of the Old World".

He watched his friend set these things down on the table and start into them, looking for a particular passage. Silence eclipsed them for a while. Finally the dark teen spoke.

" It says here that the Clan of Trigon is the only one with any sort of symbol resembling the one you saw. This is the one right?" The book was slid towards him where a basic sketch was on the bottom of one page. " Yeah, that's the one."

Victor nodded, and continued reading from the old tome. _"'__ The Clan of Trigon dates back several hundred years, though they weren't always mentioned. There are reports scattered around the world of their members and their activities._

'_The Clan took its name from Trigon, the God of Death. The original members of the Clan, the Azarathians, worshipped him in temples and greatly decorated halls established throughout the land of Azar.' _Later, there was some sort of disaster. History gets pretty fuzzy. All it says is that they fled the land in great numbers for fear of something. A few stayed, determined to regain what they thought of as their land. About 300 years ago, they were attacked and either captured or killed. The city of Azar was established in 1204 and the colony became English territory. I believe the history from there is well known and doesn't need to be repeated. Suffice it to say though, that any survivors were hung to death during the Witching Trials.

'_However, there are still varied accounts of the Clan in more remote parts of the world. No one of the like has been spotted recently in any of the colonies, but about forty-five years ago a woman was discovered naked and raped in the soldier's quarters of Old Port Royal. They never found out who did it, and they didn't care once the local doctor found the mark of the clan on her. They hung her shortly thereafter.'_ "

Apparently that was all there was to it. The older man closed that book and looked into the other. This one is the history of Port Royal. "There's a chapter in here devoted to rumors, old wives tales, and myths about the island before and after it was established as a colony. Here, you might find it useful."

Victor handed the book over to him after marking the chapter he'd mentioned. " I can't really tell you anything else about the clan. I can tell you though that if this woman was traveling alone, either she's in trouble with the Clan or she's the first sign of an attack on the colony. Why they would attack us I have no idea. In fact it would be a miracle if they had enough members to make a ship's crew, let alone a fleet capable of taking on Port Royal's finest. I'd go the first option-she's alone and rogue."

Richard looked at him carefully before figuring that his friend's logic made sense. She was rather quiet and low-key last night…but that could've also been for many other reasons.

He arose from his thoughts to find Victor staring at him with knowing eyes. Then, just like that they changed and became blank. "So," he started, " I take it she's gone from the island, right?"

A pregnant silence settled upon them. Richard wasn't sure how to respond. In the end he figured it was best to go to the truth. " I'm pretty sure, but it's not like I saw her leave or anything so…"

The other man nodded and stood. " Well, I'm just curious is all. Anyone she shacks up with tonight could be considered a criminal too, what with aiding a pirate."

Richard got to his feet, aware of the thinly veiled warning. He nodded once more and they moved on the idle chitchat between the table and the door. They talked of Victor's sister briefly, as well as when Richard's projects would be ready. After a few minutes they parted ways, with Richard being aware of a set of eyes on his back as he left.

~~~Change Scene~~~

The pier was as busy as usual. Men hauled loads of goods to their family's stands, and the women were cleaning diligently. Screams and laughter drew his attention to the children playing in the alleys and out-of-the-way places. He'd never really felt the urge to settle down and have some of his own, but perhaps someday it might be nice. But really, just what sort of woman could he have a lasting relationship with? That was the real question.

As he was just turning to cross the street to get to his own, he was so lost in his thoughts he almost fell over when someone bowled into him. Make that several someones.

Men in red coats, officers of the Navy, ran down to the docks in droves. People scrambled out of their way, but Richard went towards them as his curiosity got the better of him. By the time he got there, a fair crowd had gathered and he had to push his way through. No one pushed back, as they were all paying rapt attention to whatever was in the front.

Stepping forward from the crowd, Richard caught sight of Port Royal's Governor, as well as several high-ranking officers. Almost last in line, meaning he'd been late to arrive, was the ever-stuffy Commodore Logan. He screamed orders at his men and shoved them aside, trying to get to the far edge where two figures sat.

Richard's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar woman with red hair lying on the sun-bleached wood. It was Korianna, and she looked like she'd drowned by the puddle of water around her. And leaning over her was the rogue of the Trigon Clan.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Sigh, that took it out of me. Finally I have an idea where I wanted to take this now. So, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! The next few chapters feature some new characters as well as the turning point in the story. You know, the thing that really sets the beginning from the rest of the story, like a roller coaster getting to the highest point and then falling into adventure? Well, lets just hope the story is as good. Toodles. 


End file.
